


In Every Face

by FeelsVomit



Series: Red, White & Blue [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America: The First Avenger, Character Death, Human Experimentation, Hydra (Marvel), I'm Sorry, Steve Rogers Feels, before Bucky's fall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 00:52:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8124274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeelsVomit/pseuds/FeelsVomit
Summary: Steve and Bucky lose each other in a hydra facility, and Steve starts seeing things.





	

Steve and Bucky got separated in a Hydra facility. The Howling Commandos went in to rescue the civilians that were marched from the local town to the prison in the base of the camp. It was a small hamlet of houses. They’d been cleared and emptied. The houses were rummaged and mindless agents of Hydra had destroyed anything they fancied. British troops had been captured and imprisoned too. They’d be captured a few miles out of the village.

The compound was on the smaller side. It still had an impressive network of corridors and rooms. He and Bucky went into the East side of the compound whilst the others came in from the West and went to the South to where they thought the British troops were being kept. The small amount of guards they’d contacted so far was worrying. The small teams of them had lost contact with each other in the maze of the place.

The compound grew in size when they discovered a network of tunnels and rooms beneath. Steve and Bucky lost each other as they entered the underbelly of tunnels. The whole place had a dead breath that rested in the tunnels. Dirty, white walls and dark, long corridors. Weak lights that flickered. The whole place put Steve on edge. His skin crawled and itched to get away. He was racing down the corridor. The dull light reflecting off his bright shield. He had to find Bucky. Then they could find the prisoners. Steve came to a locked door. He saw the shape of someone through the window. He kicked the door in. He rushed in.

The sterile smell of medical equipment stung Steve’s nostrils. The smell of blood and death followed after. A row of four metal tables, with four men lying still there. Steve froze. Hydra was experimenting. He walked up to the first guy. The man lay dead still, his blue eyes glazed over looking up at the ceiling. His eyes were like Bucky’s. His dark blonde hair was mattered with blood. His dead flesh bruised and grey. His chest was covered with a bloody sheet. Steve closed his eyes as a mark of respect and so he didn’t have to see what Bucky’s dead eyes would look like.

Steve moved onto the next guy. The man was pale, his skin tinged blue. His eyes were closed. One of his eyelids unnaturally curved inwards. There was a surgical mark on his temple.

The next man had bloody stumps for hands and metal embedded into his arms, brown hair that had grown out of military style. His brown eyes open. Steve closed them. Steve turned to look at the last man. The last man had a slit throat, from ear to ear. Steve looked at his face.

It was Bucky’s.

Steve shook his head. The man had brown hair but it wasn’t Bucky. This dead body was too old to have any chance of being Bucky. Bucky was somewhere else and alive. Fear had gripped Steve’s heart. He turned away from the last man, looking back at the three soldiers. They all looked like Bucky. Bucky was lying on all the tables. Dead, cold, experimented on. Steve shook his head. The bodies changed back. Steve stumbled out the room. They couldn’t be saved and he needed to find Bucky.

He continued down the corridor. Putting distance between him and that room. He couldn’t hear anything. Silent was as loud and as strong as the smell of death.  He kept moving. Every room he came to was empty. He got further and further into empty hell. He saw a room with the door open, He creeped slowly towards it. There was a bloody footprint leaving the room. He opened the door wider slowly. Inside was a wreckage of a court martial of murder. Women from the local village were lying on the floor. Crumpled and still.  Red was everywhere. Steve wanted to check for pulses, but the puddle of blood that covered the floor meant there was nothing living in the room other than Steve. Rage and disgust filled his veins. Steve looked at the women. Suddenly they looked like Bucky’s sisters. Lying dead. Steve shook his head. Bucky’s sisters were far away and safe. He backed out of the room.

He ran down the corridor. He needed to get out. He needed to find Bucky. Bucky needed to be alive. Steve kept running. He couldn’t hear any movement.  Images of dead Bucky filled his mind. Bucky on a metal table. Bucky shot to pieces with his sisters. Everything down here was dead. Steve reached a stairwell. He climbed and bust out the exit into the light. He looked around, pulling air into his lungs. Growing dizzy with the images and his fear.

“Steve!” A voice shouted at him. Steve turned. Bucky was running towards him. Steve’s heart stopped. He stumbled towards Bucky. Bucky got closer and frowned looking at Steve’s pale face.

“Steve?” Bucky said worried, reaching out to grab his shoulders. Steve was just looking at Bucky and seeing him alive.

“Stevie, you okay?” Bucky asked. Steve gripped onto Bucky’s blue jacket. He didn’t realise he was crying until Bucky pulled him into a hug and started muttering into Steve’s ear.

“It’s okay Steve. I’m here. Everything is going to be okay.”


End file.
